


[盾冬]Night & Day

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>晚上的Bucky與白天的Bucky不一樣<br/>應該吧......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 通稱牙膏文,知道為什麼的留言告訴我XDD

1.

　　有些事，一旦起了頭、有了第一次，彷佛無法避免般，就會接二連三反覆發生。

　　史帝夫的道德感不止一次告戒他：『這樣不好，這是不對的！』

　　尤其每當隔天早上他看見那人坐在餐桌前，無知無覺地舔拭嘴唇上方的牛奶沫，朝他露出一個甜蜜的微笑時；罪惡感就像荊蕀爬滿纏繞他的心臟，刺得他胸口一抽一抽，疼得幾乎抬不起頭看向那個有著一頭棕色短髮的男人。

　　男人微捲的頭髮在陽光下張狂地亂翹，深麥色肌膚上的吻痕── _史帝夫還記得昨夜聽著對方微弱柔軟的呻吟，忍不住在對方漂亮的脖子與鎖骨留下一串紫紅色瘀痕_ ──已經消失。他不知道該慶倖對方身體裏的劣質血清發揮作用、還是遺憾從來沒能在對方身上留下自己的印記。

　　「早安。」男人隨意招呼他，雙手高舉伸了伸腰，紅潤飽滿的唇瓣流泄出一迭聲的軟嚅呻吟，「唔嗯……呃啊，我的腰。」

　　意料之中的臺詞，史帝夫連忙垂下臉，裝作對盤中的培根炒蛋異常有興趣。

　　「上帝啊……」男人一臉沮喪扶住腰，帶著哭腔抱怨：「為什麼我每隔幾天都會從床上掉下來，這太不合理了。那可是一張雙人床，哪怕多睡一個人也不至於滾到床底下吧！」

　　「或、或許你就該睡地板……」史帝夫努力把炒蛋往嘴裏塞，企圖用含糊不清的語調掩飾不自然的打趣口吻。

　　「混球，安靜吃你的早餐沒人當你是啞巴。」男人笑著反駁，隨即低聲咕喃，「難道真的得睡地板？」

　　男人語氣輕鬆到讓史帝夫暗自慶倖自己總是在前戲時……咳，堅持作了充分的潤滑── _實話來說，他很享受當下聽到的、看見的景色，只不過撕裂他的嘴巴，也絕對不能告訴眼前的人_ ──與擴張工作。否則，現在坐在餐桌另一隅的男人抱怨的可不僅止是腰疼了。

　　他是很英俊的男人，史帝夫一直都知道。從他們還是小孩開始，那個漂亮得像戲偶娃娃的男孩就飽受上帝寵愛，一路蛻變得成熟迷人且風度翩翩的男人。沒有女孩能夠在經過他身邊時、能忍住不回頭多看他一眼的渴望。

　　那個時候的史帝夫，單純地為擁有這位摯友的信任與親近而喜悅，也從來沒想過兩人之間會演變成這種若有似無、但是又真真切切感受過彼此身上最滾燙的溫度的關係。

　　直到現在，史帝夫都有一股宛如行走在夢境中── _不是說他不想要，他不會騙自己_ ──的恍惚感。

　　忍不住偷偷打量站在洗水槽前清理餐具的男人背影。

　　修長筆直的雙腿藏匿在寬鬆的運動長褲下，貼身背心像第二層皮膚緊緊貼住男人漂亮的背部線條。視線微微下移，是男人緊實挺翹的腰臀。一想到昨夜自己的手掌── _還有嘴唇與舌尖_ ──在那處盡情地停留撫摸，史帝夫壓不住心臟砰砰亂跳、連呼吸都不自禁地加快。

　　他不得不移開雙眼加快用餐速度。一直到男人收拾完手上的東西，走過他身邊輕拍他的肩膀時，罪惡感迫使他低著頭不敢再向那個彷彿觸手可及卻又不屬於他的男人多看一眼。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　一開始，就是史帝夫的錯。

　　絕對的，因為他不為人知的軟弱。

　　因為他內心深處從來沒有正視過、卻在那隻冰涼的手掌輕輕貼住他的胸口時，任憑萌芽滋長的欲望瘋狂席捲而上。

　　湛藍眼睛直直盯住那對灰藍色的大眼睛，他聽見對方平穩的呼吸聲，他看見對方眼神深處與平時不同、幾乎是冷漠卻熾熱的藍色火焰。

　　不對勁，史帝夫知道那不是平常的他。他已經回來了。這不是在說他記起史帝夫是他最好的朋友，或者記得所有──那些橫跨七十多年，無論好的壞的，命運無情地揉碎他的靈魂、再由史帝夫鍥而不捨一塊塊拼湊起來的複雜情感。

　　他不是想起來，史帝夫知道不是。

　　這件事難以形容，甚至無法用言語表達……他漸漸在腦中找回遺失的某種東西，但不是記憶；就只是，慢慢地，一點一丁地，在史帝夫意識到的時候，他已經變回那個愛笑又開朗的男人。

　　史帝夫不知道是什麼改變了現況，認真來說，史帝夫什麼也沒做。

　　真的，史帝夫連神盾局為他安排的心理療程都強硬地拒絕接受。

　　如果所有人都覺得他破碎不堪，無法自我管理一般人可以控制的情緒，至少史帝夫可以一直陪著他，在他每一次痛苦崩漬的時候緊緊抱住他顫抖不止的身體，不讓他傷害任何人也不讓人傷害他，單純固執地持續下去。

　　或許是史帝夫深沉堅定的信任在不知不覺中改變了肉眼不可見的東西，籠統且浪漫的說法，大概就是『他觸碰到他的靈魂』才足以形容；至少在他們還是孩子的那個年代，這樣含糊不清、意昧不明的說法是受到歡迎的。

　　一開始只是簡單的肢體碰觸，例如坐在一起看電視時，因為愉悅與喜愛而在彼此的肩膀或手臂輕輕拍打。接下來是不帶惡意與試探的小玩笑，他一向比史帝夫巧妙地使用那些討人喜愛的甜蜜話語。

　　到最後，隨著他每一次的外出、接觸更多的人事物後，他對新世紀到來的適應度顯然比史帝夫這個老古板── _不止一個朋友這麼說_ ──來得良好。

　　最後一次也是唯一一次的心理評估，他甚至得到『除了保有退役軍人的緊繃感，大致上擁有一般人的社會性』的評論。

　　一切都在好起來，史帝夫衷心感謝那股看不見的力量。

　　祂推了史帝夫與他一把──往好的方向。史帝夫再也、再也沒有什麼好奢求了。

　　這不是說，史帝夫把他與那個曾經令人聞風喪膽的殺手區隔開來。那也是他的一部份，是他破碎靈魂無法抹去的一個階段、一個避無可避且無法挽回的過程。他只是把他藏得很深，偶爾的偶爾，史帝夫感覺得到他仍然存在於他的一隅。

　　好比現在，史帝夫不明白是什麼因素促使他打著赤膊、穿著一條寬鬆的短褲像蟄伏的野獸四肢壓制住史帝夫的床單。但是史帝夫認出他，從眼神到嘴角細微下垂的弧度，都讓史帝夫擔心他出了什麼事。

　　「……發生什麼事？」

　　伸手輕輕撫摸對方冰冷的臉頰，不算意外地，對方像以前一樣皺著眉心閃躲他的碰觸，史帝夫以為對方會順勢溜下床鋪，一股重力猛然推倒他。史帝夫陷入柔軟得像綿花糖一樣的墊子裡，感覺到濕潤滑膩的物體擦過他的嘴唇，下一秒，那個靈巧滾燙的物體撬開他的嘴巴，略嫌粗暴地在他的口腔內吮吸滑動。

　　不得不說，那一瞬間，震驚壓過史帝夫腦海裡所有感覺。

　　他甚至來不及分辨胸口那股令他激動得全身打顫── _不是不好那種，他異常確定這一點_ ──肌肉緊繃的感覺是什麼，雙手不由自主去推揉狠狠按住他、簡直想把舌頭伸進他喉嚨深處的強壯身軀。

　　史帝夫沒有使上全力去推擠對方，他清楚自己有這個力氣，但他，嗯，就是沒有這麼做。微不足道的反抗即刻受到反彈，隱藏在那對紅潤唇瓣間的小顆犬齒分不清是在懲罰或玩耍地叼住史帝夫的下唇，用一種笨拙── _根本無法把眼前一頭俐落短髮的男人與七十年前稱霸布魯克林花叢的風流浪子想成同一人_ ──到簡直惹人憐愛的不著調方式，死命往史帝夫臉頰與鼻尖又啃又吻。

　　史帝夫知道自己應該強硬拒絕，再一次。對方與平日迥異的神色反應，很好地說明瞭對方並不清醒── _這很傷人，但或許把他錯當成別人的可能性太高_ ──的事實。他不能辜負對方重新對他建立的信賴，那真的很珍貴。

　　對方還在試圖用紅腫的唇去含住他左右閃躲的嘴巴。

　　重重的喘息又熱又燙地噴撒在唇齒間，史帝夫從來沒有── _對天發誓，他愛他勝過一切，但那有什麼不對？他們可以為彼此付出一切早就不是新鮮事_ ──把彼此深厚綿長的情誼更進一步地臆想過。

　　──如果，史帝夫沒有聽見對方喘息間細弱微小地一再一再呼喚他的名字，彷彿由靈魂深處虔閔又心碎地渴求他的回應。

　　史帝夫就能假裝自己狂跳不止的心臟不是因為對方的吻；不是因為對方緊緊拽住他的手令人狂喜至難以自抑。

　　拒絕不了，他正視自己打從心底想要這一刻、這一切的自私。

　　他縱容了自己的私心，在對方半是氣惱、半是沮喪地再度貼向他時，反守為攻翻轉身體將對方壓制下方。

　　一開始，對方誤會史帝夫僅是想制止他，睜大的灰藍色眼睛再也藏不住情緒，流洩出失望與自厭的悲傷。不能怪對方產生這種錯誤的念頭，畢竟幾秒前，這個頂著一頭金髮、內心蘊含公理和正義的男人還在嚴守防線。他被史帝夫按住雙手高舉在臉頰兩側，勉強掙紮也只有發出細微機械聲的銀色左臂能夠脫離掌控。

　　史帝夫不清楚對方下一步要做什麼，此刻他眼中只看見對方緊緊咬住、豐潤紅豔的下唇，他不加思索伸出舌尖舔拭被牙齒壓出的細小痕跡，在對方驚訝地微啟雙唇時，長驅直入把舌尖探入對方灼熱柔軟的口腔細細擦過每一處齦肉。

　　史帝夫知道自己的吻技不佳，考慮到他七八十年來的接吻次數── _而且都是女士主動_ ──少得可憐，他毫無章法只能依循著本能勾纏對方一樣生澀不安的舌尖；令人慶幸的是，對方擁有足夠的熱情，由侵略者轉換成被侵略的那一方似乎沒有造成不適，越過最初的驚慌，處於下方的棕髮男人難以喘息地發出微弱的鼻音作為回應，那迷人又可憐的呻吟像極了在水裡撲騰的貓，逼得他想狠狠吻到對方不能呼吸。

　　史帝夫費了好大的勁才從這個幾乎舔過彼此肺裡空氣的深吻中抽身，他又是心疼又是滿足地對那對紅腫不堪的嘴唇戀戀不捨。

　　被汗水浸濕的捲髮貼在對方飽滿的額頭，史帝夫輕柔地用手指捋開，手掌按在對方放鬆的背肌上讓兩人緊抱在一起並為這一刻的美好沉醉不已。他知道自己已經勃起，事實上，透過薄薄一層布料貼在史帝夫大腿內側的堅硬也昭示了彼此尚未平復的欲望。

　　不是說史帝夫純潔到對下一步的過程不清楚，雖然他以往的知識方向是針對異性，但是在這個年代來說，許多不必要的知識並不如想像中難以取得；尤其當他的身邊有著過份關心他又擁有不良趣味的友人時，坐在沙發上看電影都得小心友人……好吧好吧，就是東尼那個閒得發慌的討厭鬼才會三不五時駭進他的播放器，流輪播放Ａ片或是Ｇ片這種惡劣行徑。

　　無論史帝夫怎麼小心翼翼，總有被東尼得手的經驗。

　　哪怕僅是匆匆一眼，當時強烈的畫面衝擊也深深刻入他的腦海抹滅不去。

　　只不過，史帝夫從來沒想到會有派上用場的一天。

　　他想進入對方的身體，無法壓抑的雄性本能令他既羞愧又無法否定這份強烈的欲望。

　　突然，一隻溫熱的手拉回他腦中不斷迴轉的思緒。

　　史帝夫不由自主摒住呼吸，湛藍色的雙眼盯住正望向他的灰藍色眼睛。

　　「你、你、你不需要……」靈巧的手指滑入褲頭握住他發燙挺立的部份，嗆得他一句話也說不清楚。

　　眨了眨眼，對方似乎想在他的臉上看見什麼，隨即那對灰藍色的眼睛被隱藏在半閤的眼皮下方，火熱空氣中輕輕響起冷清還帶點疲倦的嗓音：「……我，需要。」

　　他拉住史帝夫顫抖的手往自己兩腿間送，史帝夫緊張得滿手是汗，滑膩灼熱的觸感令他心跳加速。他幾乎是著迷地握住對方滲出前液的柱身，配合著男人喘氣的節奏反覆摩擦扣弄。情不自禁舔過對方鼻尖佈滿的細汗，由鼻腔漫出的小小呻吟比對方在他兩腿之間的生澀動作更加刺激他的感官。

　　史帝夫親了親對方的眼皮，吻住對方逸出漂亮嘴唇的滾燙呻吟，高潮攀上頂點時，對方在他懷中輕顫喘氣，兩人的濁液混在一起，半軟的陰莖也貼在彼此濕潤的掌心。

　　這一切都比史帝夫想得還好，無論是對方身上的氣息或是在他指節殘留的體溫，他愛不釋手地一再在對方裸露的肌膚撫摸，他簡直不敢再想像會有哪一刻比現在更美妙。

　　但是很快他就意識到自己錯了，錯得簡直比尼克當初會相信皮爾斯還離譜。

　　當對方再次拉住他的手往下身探去，他自覺地再次握住沉甸甸的物體。對方咬了咬唇，抓緊他的手指引導它按住囊袋後方那一處乾澀緊閉的小洞。他看著史帝夫的眼神十分平靜，死死抓住史帝夫的指尖深入正在一開一閤的洞口。

　　幸虧史帝夫的手指還沾有方才激情過後的液體，才不至於讓對方臉上的表情太過痛苦。

　　「巴、巴奇……」史帝夫激動得連聲音都在抖，「你真的、真的不需要──上帝啊，裡面好熱好緊……」

　　棕髮男人眼神暗了暗，他湊上前用棗紅色舌尖舔舐史帝夫頸部的血管，「我想要這個，如果你不──」

　　回答巴奇的是史帝夫迫不及待的吻以及更加深入巴奇體內的指節。

　　沒有如果，沒有任何不確定。

　　史帝夫耐心地用手指打開巴奇，只要巴奇皺皺眉，他馬上停止侵入動作。這樣反反覆覆下來，光是擴張就讓史帝夫與巴奇都滿頭大汗。好不容易勉強能伸進三根手指，不夠濕潤的腸徑緊緊夾住史帝夫的手指，他不得不先把手指抽出用唾液浸濕，才能緩緩在巴奇體內輕輕抽動。

　　史帝夫從背後進入時，巴奇發出短促的哽噎聲。隨即他大口大口喘氣試著放鬆身體，讓陰莖頂部一點一點撐開窄小的洞口。等到史帝夫完全進入，巴奇背部已經佈滿不知道是疼痛或激動的碎細汗珠。史帝夫心疼地俯身去吻巴奇發紅的耳朵，扶在巴奇腰間的手掌安撫地滑至對方胸口，粗糙的手指揉捏被床單磨得腫脹的乳頭，逼得被插入的男人倒抽一口氣，臉頰壓著枕頭布料發出難耐的破碎呻吟。

　　「巴奇，你得放鬆一點。」史帝夫紅著臉，附在巴奇耳際呢喃著，「我、我沒辦法動。」

　　巴奇瞪了他一眼，咬咬牙，吐出一口長氣，「……可以了。」

　　史帝夫先是溫情脈脈地在巴奇漂亮的頸子吻了吻，才緩緩開始抽動。

　　又熱又緊的嫩肉包覆住他，每一次淺淺的抽插都會讓巴奇發出帶著哭腔的哽噎聲，史帝夫用盡所有力氣才能忍住一口氣抽出再強硬頂入的欲望。他是如此渴望巴奇到胸口疼痛，以至於他根本沒有餘力多說什麼，只能緊緊捉住巴奇柔韌緊實的身體，像要把自己完全鑲進巴奇身體，讓兩人合為一體不再分離。

　　快感的熱潮聚集在史帝夫下腹，像一團火，沉甸甸地燒燙他不停刺穿巴奇的陰莖。滲出鈴口的前液提供了少許的潤滑效果，容納他的那一圈肌肉因反覆摩擦而泛出細白泡沫，史帝夫無法忍耐地用手掌扳開每一次撞擊就會拍打到的兩瓣臀肉，好讓紅腫不堪卻依舊貪婪的小洞更深更緊地將他完全吞嚥。

　　當史帝夫射在不停蠕動絞緊他的深處時，他才反應過來自己沒有戴套。擔心造成巴奇不適，他急忙抽出自己的陰莖，將全身緊繃的男人翻轉過來。史帝夫注意到深色床單上有好幾處白濁暈開的痕跡，巴奇粗喘著息，半軟的陰莖垂在兩腿之間，他把閃著銀光的左臂壓在眼睛上方，雙頰紅得幾乎看不見原來的淺麥色。

　　「我很抱歉。」史帝夫手忙腳亂地用手指去按巴奇雙腿間紅腫的小洞，在看見自己的精液一點一點被擠出來時，羞愧得差點抬不起頭。「我弄痛你了嗎？」

　　「……沒有。」過了好一會兒，巴奇還是掩住自己的臉，默默吐出這個單字。

　　「你還好嗎？」史帝夫無法克制想要親吻、靠近巴奇的念頭，他躺在巴奇身邊拉扯床單將那個完全不看他的男人擁入懷中，一下一下地喙吻對方被汗水打濕的髮旋，「嘿，我得知道你好不好？我不想只有自己覺得快樂。」他不停親吻巴奇的手指，吻巴奇耳朵後方那塊薄薄的皮膚，他停不下來，只要巴奇不覺得厭煩，他甚至想要吻遍巴奇全身。

　　「該死的，」巴奇氣鼓鼓地在史帝夫胸前咬了一口，「我他媽的好得不得了，不要再問了！」在聽見史帝夫吃痛地嗷一聲，才改用嘴唇輕柔地觸碰那一處齒痕。

　　史帝夫不由自主發出一陣連自己聽了都覺得詭異的笑聲，那真的很傻，但是不妨礙他緊緊抱住巴奇、沉浸在高潮的餘韻中的喜悅。

　　「我、我──」史帝夫嗆了一下，他知道現在才說這句話的順序不對，可是他一定得說出口，「我愛你，事實上，我想不出來有哪一天不愛你。」

　　巴奇把頭埋在他的胸口，雙唇微微顫抖，像是說了什麼卻聽不清楚。史帝夫不以為意，他知道巴奇也愛他。當一個人全心全意愛你的時候，不需言語你也能感覺出來。所以他一撥一撥撫摸巴奇曲線迷人的背部，像一隻纏人的大熊將巴奇完完整整包覆在自己懷中。

　　寧靜又滿足的舒適感令人昏昏欲睡，在史帝夫幾乎睡著的時候，他感覺懷裡的溫暖物體悄悄掙紮著，他莫名不安地想要收緊手臂，卻聽見一個聲音很輕很輕地告訴他：「我得去處理一點 **小** 問題……我沒辦法這樣睡覺。」

　　 _喔，是我的錯_ 。史帝夫迷迷糊糊想著。 _下次我會更體貼_ 。

　　或許他說出口了？

　　「……下次吧，下次再說。」柔軟的觸感落在鬢角那一處，「你睡吧。」

　　想著等巴奇回來，一定要再度把那個溫暖的身體抱在懷中，史帝夫閉上雙眼，短暫地失去意識。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　那一天早上，史帝夫醒來的時候先聞到咖啡香。

　　他下意識往身邊拍了拍，好像巴奇會躲在那層薄薄的床單下。

　　茫茫然地起身，沒多久汗水黏膩貼在皮膚上的感覺讓他渾身不對勁，他慢慢想起昨夜情事結束倒頭大睡的回憶；他又是羞赧又是開心地坐在床上傻笑了一會兒，聽見廚房的咖啡機傳來咕嚕聲，還有隔著門都能聞到的培根香氣，不難想像早起的另一個人正在爐子前忙碌的身影。

　　幸虧他的房間本來就是設計成附帶小型衛浴的主臥房，讓他不必帶著汗臭味與惱人的口氣去面對他的男朋友。

　　匆匆忙忙洗了一個熱水澡，刷完牙洗好臉，他乾爽地換上深色運動長褲與白色Ｔ恤走向餐桌。果不其然，巴奇已經準備好兩人份的早餐，精神奕奕地笑著對他道早安。

　　「早安。」史帝夫忍住靠過去親吻那個微笑的想法，他不想讓巴奇嘲笑他像個黏糊的小女孩，他知道他一定會。

　　「偉大的美國隊長翹掉今天早上的晨跑活動，」巴奇挑了挑眉，一臉打趣地說著：「這可不像你啊，羅傑斯。」

　　史帝夫張了張口，終究沒有把『昨晚已經把今天的運動量補足』那種近乎調情的話吐出來。

　　不是他不會，只是，他相信巴奇的反擊會更讓他害羞到無地自容。

　　他悶悶地把炒蛋塞進嘴巴，看著巴奇似笑非笑的得意表情，在腦中已經用深吻把這個男人堵得說不出話來。

　　餐桌並不大，巴奇的左手就放在史帝夫一伸手就能摸到的地方。那條漂亮又強壯的手臂因為陽光照射而閃耀著光芒，史帝夫盯著那隻手掌微微凸起的指節，像個接觸缺乏症的重病患者一樣渴望撫摸那一處。

　　或許是他的眼神太過專注，巴奇用指尖敲了敲桌子勾起他的注意力。

　　「你還好吧？」巴奇吞下最後一片培根，用舌尖舔掉嘴唇上油膩膩的鹽味，一臉擔心地望著他。

　　史帝夫只注意到那條粉嫩柔軟的舌頭，他還記得它的味道，嚐起來像蛋糕上的鮮奶油，柔軟滑順，簡直讓人想吞到肚子裡去。好吧好吧，事實上，他想把巴奇整個人都吞下去，他想和巴奇膩在床上一整天親吻擁抱，除非世界末日，否則誰也別想把他從床上、從巴奇身邊拉開。

　　「嘿，你真的不太對勁啊，兄弟。」巴奇歪著腦袋，隨手將空餐盤收拾好，「有什麼事是我能幫上忙嗎？」

　　 _我只需要你回到床上_ ──

　　打個激靈，史帝夫意識到自己活像思春期、欲求不滿的青少年。這實在太過了，他必須克制自己宛如脫疆野馬、簡直無窮無盡的性幻想。

　　「嗯，沒什麼事，可能是沒睡好，你知道的……」 _我們可是做了一夜的_ ──打住！史帝夫揉了揉臉，「我需要咖啡，很燙的那種。」

　　「它就在你手邊，我有時真搞不懂你的超級腦袋裝了什麼。」巴奇笑了笑，推開椅子起身。本該一氣呵成的動作，巴奇卻猛地一手扶住餐桌、一手按在自己後腰發出痛苦的呻吟，「喔操，我的腰……」

　　「你還好吧？」史帝夫緊張地想站起來，巴奇連忙用一個清淺的笑容安撫他。

　　「放輕鬆，沒什麼大不了的。」慢慢挺直身軀，巴奇有些害羞地抓抓頭，「就只是……嗯，你知道的，昨夜──」

　　喔操，史帝夫想用頭去撞牆。他就知道自己昨天太粗魯、太不體貼了，他應該可以做的更好更溫柔，他就是忍不住，才會造成巴奇身體的負擔。

　　「昨夜我睡到一半摔下床，不小心扭了腰，我想很快就會好。雖然比你差了一點，畢竟我的身體也是打過血清，很快就會好起來的。」

　　「你──什麼？」不得不說，史帝夫確信自己聽錯或聽漏了什麼。

　　巴奇白了他一眼，「混球，你聽見了，休想讓我再說一次。」他拿起餐具走向流理台，嘀嘀咕咕說著：「不就是掉下床，用得著這麼吃驚嗎？」

　　史帝夫看著巴奇毫無芥蒂地扭頭朝他笑了笑，就好像他永遠── _也僅僅_ ──是他的朋友；彷彿昨夜他不曾吻上他的吻，彷彿他與他沒有緊緊依偎在一起，有一搭沒一搭讓彼此的手指纏繞在一起、沒有讓兩個心跳合為一個節奏。

　　陽光依然那麼燦爛，將巴奇臉上的笑容映襯得像一場閃亮的夢。

　　他看不清楚對方的表情，只是默默把哽在喉嚨的那塊炒蛋生硬地嚥下。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　史帝夫不是蠢蛋。

　　或許他古板、頑固，倔強的令人難以忍受。

　　但他絕對不是笨蛋。

　　巴奇帶著微笑，巴奇面無表情，巴奇看著電視，巴奇坐在沙發椅後；巴奇不說話的樣子，巴奇挑著眉的樣子，巴奇默默用肩膀撞他，巴奇伸出手臂勾住他。

　　史帝夫認得巴奇每一個樣子，那一夜的線索多得令人心痛，只不過史帝夫從來沒有把巴奇區分成兩個獨立的個體。

　　他不是能將夜晚白天區隔開來的成熟男人，令他痛苦的是，他愛的人，只在深夜時分記得這份愛。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

　　要是說巴奇不記得那一夜發生的事，史帝夫完全不以為意就一定是在說謊。

　　無論怎麼開始、怎麼結束，史帝夫確確實實與巴奇渡過了難以形容的美好夜晚。

　　可是巴奇不記得，一絲一毫都不記得。

　　那麼，史帝夫知道不能把自己與巴奇困死在這件事上，那對他和巴奇── _無論哪一個_ ──都不公平。盡管那令他傷心，就像胸口被狠狠刨去一塊肉，史帝夫還是有足夠的勇氣正視這個問題。

　　巴奇向來都受女性青睞，他有甜蜜笑容和英俊面孔，雖然他失去了七十餘年的記憶還帶了一條鋼鐵手臂。不過會在意那些小事的女孩，是她們的損失。史帝夫無法否認總有一天他會嫉妒巴奇帶回來的那個女孩，完美的、真心愛著巴奇的女孩，若是她能帶給巴奇幸福快樂，史帝夫感覺也會好上那麼一點，就一點點。

　　前提是，巴奇真的很快樂，史帝夫也別無所求了。

　　有時任務匯報結束後，巴奇會與局裡的女性特務調笑，那就像巴奇的一種本能，只要會走動的雌性生物他都得去逗弄一下。除了在希爾那裡吃了閉門羮── _還附帶幾枚眼刀_ ──基本上巴奇是無往不利。

　　至於娜塔莎，巴奇見了她就跑，根本來不及聽見她用慵懶的嗓音調侃似地說：「真害羞，就像個小處男一樣。」語畢她還若有所指地瞥史帝夫一眼。

　　史帝夫當然不能反駁自己不是處男，否則他就得承受娜塔莎炮火般的疑問。從對方姓名到身家調查，一個弄不好，連東尼都會攪和進來。他很高興他的朋友關心他，但是他更傾向為自己的生活保留一點隱私。

　　何況，巴奇並不記得那件事。

　　這真的很感傷又奇怪，史帝夫冷靜下來後，意識到巴奇完全不知曉那件事的可能性趨近於零。他們可是真槍實彈── _連套子都沒有準備_ ──在床上親吻撫摸彼此直到完全結合在一起。要說第二天一早醒來，巴奇完全沒有任何不適── _摔下床閃到腰的說法可不能說服他_ ──除非他重新換了一個屁股才沒有感覺。

　　可要他當著巴奇的面，平鋪直述：「嘿～兄弟，你記得你的屁股昨天對我的老二幹了什麼好事嗎？」他說不出口，撕裂他的嘴巴也說不出來。

　　理論上來說，是他佔了巴奇的好處，史帝夫── _就身體而論_ ──可沒吃半點虧。

　　所以他無計可施，他不知道該怎麼向巴奇伸出手。哪怕是千方百計安排一個約會，實實在在，一頓浪漫的晚餐，牽手並肩送對方回家，最後用一個完美的親吻落幕的那種約會。

　　對史帝夫來說，都有可能破壞他與巴奇之間的友誼與信任。

　　史帝夫不想讓巴奇覺得他付出時間與心力，只是想和巴奇約會甚至是上床。那不是他的初衷，就算巴奇永遠不是以情人的方式看待他，史帝夫也不在乎。從小到大，巴奇給他太多太多，他只是把巴奇為他做過的事，理所當然地為巴奇付出。

　　至於史帝夫意識到對巴奇的感情，就是他自己的問題。

　　而這個問題，永遠不會造成巴奇的困擾。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　第二次巴奇打開他的房門時，史帝夫作足心理準備，無論如何，深夜的關係都不能繼續下去。

　　巴奇像隻大貓般爬上史帝夫的床，棗紅色舌尖舔過那對紅潤的唇瓣，有那麼一瞬間史帝夫心蕩神馳地幾乎伸出手想將巴奇拉進懷裡。不過他很快就回神，在巴奇指尖觸摸到他的前一刻跳下床。

　　「史帝夫？」巴奇歪著頭，舉在半空中的手指伸向面色凝重的男人。

　　這真的很困難。史帝夫嚥了一口，咬著牙再退一步。

　　「我、你……我們不能這樣。」

　　「哪樣？」巴奇盤腿坐在史帝夫的床上，寬大的圓領衫讓他漂亮的鎖骨若隱若現。

　　或許是史帝夫的眼神太專注，巴奇突然拉起下擺將上衣脫去，露出一大片精實誘人的肌肉。霎時間，史帝夫只想從窗戶跳出去，如果不是巴奇離門口太近，他會選擇門口。眼看巴奇動手去扯自己的四角褲，史帝夫一邊想要阻止他、一邊想著不能再待在這個地方，他必須離開，在事情無法挽回前。

　　但是史帝夫錯過時機，也可能他不是打從心底想離開，他痛恨自己卑劣的一面。

　　不等史帝夫挪開一步，巴奇眨眼間就用自己的身體把史帝夫撞在牆面，皮膚滾燙的溫度透過一層薄薄的睡衣燒痛了史帝夫；巴奇動作太快，就好像他身為冬兵的那一部份永遠不可能剝離，而他總是知曉在什麼時機將那份力量靈活運用。

　　他用胯部擠壓史帝夫雙腿間，一把火由兩人下腹接觸的地方竄進史帝夫鼠蹊部，熱得他想推開巴奇又想迎合對方若有似無的磨擦挑逗。

　　「你想要我，」巴奇無視史帝夫轉頭不敢直視他的眼神，毫不掩飾地用自己勃起的陰莖貼住史帝夫長褲底下發燙顫抖的柱身，他吻了吻史帝夫的嘴角，在史帝夫耳邊輕喘：「我也想要你……」巴奇追逐著史帝夫乾燥的嘴唇，細細舔吻史帝夫唇上細小紋路，手掌翻起史帝夫被汗水浸濕的短袖背心下擺，愛撫史帝夫緊繃完美的背肌，直到史帝夫粗喘著氣張開嘴，他用舌尖勾纏對方幾乎沒有反抗能力的舌頭，拉著那個和他一樣雙腿打顫的金髮男人退回床沿，倒進不怎麼柔軟的雙人床。

　　「我，我不能──」史帝夫的聲音聽起來如此絕望，但是他離不開巴奇被唾液濡濕而閃著水光的美麗嘴唇，一下又一下，他吻著這個為他敞開身體的棕髮男人，「你甚至都不會記得……上帝啊！」

　　「 **我** 會記得。」灰藍色的眼睛望著史帝夫，他親吻史帝夫發紅的眼角，「就算你……我會記得。」

　　史帝夫聽不清楚，巴奇幾乎只是動了動嘴唇，而史帝夫懷疑巴奇根本不清楚自己有多麼迷戀他。哪怕只是一個吻，都能輕易擊潰史帝夫努力堆砌的精神堡壘。更不要提巴奇修長的腿正在撥撩他兩腿之間那處違反主人意志的叛徒。

　　史帝夫不會後悔。

　　或許他會厭惡自己，每一分每一秒，都為自己的卑劣而羞愧。

　　但是，他永遠不會後悔自己愛上巴奇，他為每一次親吻、觸碰巴奇而感到喜悅。當他確實地進入巴奇身體，那種滿足又快樂的情感像潮水湧入他的心。巴奇皺著眉心卻一刻也移不開視線望著他，難以形容的情感夾雜在那對濕漉漉的大眼睛裡，史帝夫忍不住去吻他，吻巴奇溢出眼角的淚，吻巴奇佈滿細密汗珠的鼻尖，吻那對一喘一喘不肯發出呻吟的飽滿嘴唇。

　　史帝夫抱著懷裡的柔軟身體，軟嫩的腸肉濕滑柔順地吞絞著他的陰莖，每一次抽插都讓史帝夫腦袋發熱，肉刃抽離只剩頂部的圓型被那一圈肌肉包覆，再狠狠地一口氣頂到底，他控制不了自己想要更深入的欲望，傾盡所有熱情與力氣操幹這副緊實完美的身體。

　　直到巴奇攀住他的背，一股濁液猛然濺在史帝夫腹部，巴奇才勉強發出破碎微弱的啜泣聲。

　　高潮過後的小洞又緊又熱，彷彿捨不得史帝夫離開，而史帝夫也不想離開，哪怕他憋不住射在巴奇體內，他也不過就是將懷裡的人轉身由背後抱住，任由自己半軟的陰莖仍舊被緊密地夾在兩片臀瓣的小洞裡。

　　他的吻流連在巴奇汗津津的髮梢、耳緣後方薄薄的一塊皮膚，以及漂亮優雅的頸部線條。

　　「我愛你。」史帝夫從來沒有停止對巴奇低聲輕訴。

　　好一會兒，背部貼在他胸口的棕髮男人雙唇吐露的氣息撫過他圈在對方胸前的手臂，像在喃喃自語沒打算讓人聽見。

　　史帝夫知道巴奇說了什麼。

　　第一次歡愛的那一夜，巴奇說了相同的話，史帝夫以為自己沒聽見。

　　其實他一直都知道巴奇說了什麼。

　　巴奇說了：我知道。

　　一直以來，巴奇僅是平靜沉穩地告訴史帝夫，他知道，就這樣。

　　從來不是史帝夫夢寐以求的『我也愛你。』，可是史帝夫不知道該怎麼放開巴奇也永遠不想放手。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　隔天早上，史帝夫仍舊獨自在床上醒來。

　　這一次他已經知道巴奇不會記得前夜發生的事。

　　一股空虛又疼痛的感覺像利刃戳進他的心臟。

　　無論別人怎麼描繪塑造美國隊長公正無私、大義凜然的形象，史帝夫知道那不會是完整的他。或許有一部份是，那是他骨子裡無法妥協的一面，也是他花了許多年一直努力在做的事。可是剝去美國隊長光輝耀眼的外衣，史帝夫‧羅傑斯仍舊與一般人無異。

　　他可能頑固強悍，也可能堅忍不拔，但除去四倍血清，他終歸沒有跳脫出人類範疇；他會孤獨會軟弱，他會不安會傷心；同樣的，他會愛人也想被所愛去愛。

　　這不是在說巴奇不愛他，平心而論，哪怕現在的巴奇沒有找回記憶，巴奇帶著微笑而上挑的眼角都能看出巴奇對他的喜愛。

　　一種以朋友、兄弟式的親暱與溫柔情感。

　　史帝夫知道自己很貪心，他要的不僅止這些。

　　但是坐在身旁的那個人渾然不覺。

　　巴奇對著電視畫面裡面容皎好、身材凹凸有致的比基尼女郎目不轉睛。

　　史帝夫看著他微微瞇起的大眼睛、不時輕咬的豐潤下唇。

　　他想要告訴他──他不想只能看著對方，卻連嫉妒別人親近這個男人的權力也沒有。

　　史帝夫想從巴奇身上得到的遠遠不是做一個忠實的朋友或互相扶持的兄弟──他已經無法回頭了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

　　史帝夫是老時代的人，他有老時代的觀念，也有老時代的作派。無論他對穿越到二十一世紀這件事多麼不適應，又或者新世紀的風潮已經不流行那些磨磨蹭蹭、約會得達到一定次數才能牽手才算禮貌的交往方式。現代人第一次約會只要感覺對了，直奔對方床上享受美好性愛在這個世紀也不是什麼驚天動地的模式。他終究覺得那不適合他，也不想就這樣含含糊糊，把他與巴奇之間的關係僅維繫在肉體之上。

　　無論是夜晚或白天的巴奇，對他來說都只是巴奇；顯然就巴奇的角度而論，不僅如此。

　　白天的巴奇，沒有夜晚的記憶；夜晚的巴奇，似乎也不打算解釋是什麼原因。

　　他得承認，是他不夠勇敢。

　　早在第一夜結束的時候，他就應該向巴奇坦誠所有事。

　　如果白天的巴奇不願意接受夜晚的巴奇做過的事，那也沒關係，至少史帝夫可以面對自己不被巴奇當成戀愛對象的事實。

　　他尊重巴奇的決定，哪怕只是其中一個巴奇不同意，他都會停止友情以上的不恰當行徑。

　　那會很痛，他預想過。在他看清自己的感情、開始眷戀另一個人的體溫與觸碰後，再把那份流淌充盈靈魂的暖意抽走，就像他醒來後發現世界已經不再是熟悉的樣子，那種孤獨虛無的苦澀幾乎能夠絞碎他的心。

　　但是史帝夫必須承受，事實上，夜晚的巴奇也從來沒有明確表示過對他是什麼樣的想法；或許說到底，他什麼都沒有抓住，只不過自欺欺人臆想著巴奇或多或少對他有好感，才會在深夜默不作聲地吻他、給予他肉體交纏的權力。

　　但是這一切都得打住。

　　當你真心愛著一個人的時候，哪怕是不經意作出任何一點有愧於他的事，都比往自己心口刨下幾塊肉還痛苦。

　　史帝夫想的很清楚，從小到大，他欠巴奇很多很多，他不但沒有還清，事到如今還欠了巴奇一個約會。一個正正當當、理應在巴奇第一次吻他的那一晚，不管那份誘惑有多巨大，都該按步就班先從約會開始。

　　他也顧不上娜塔莎似笑非笑的打趣目光，趁著巴奇每個月一次去東尼工作室維修手臂時，繞到她的樓層拿出小筆記準備向這位情史非凡的女士虛心討教。

　　「所以，你準備開始約會了？」

　　娜塔莎的嗓音性感沙啞，美豔的面孔宛如玫瑰嬌豔，史帝夫有些明白為什麼這麼多男人明知她是一口就能螫死人的黑寡婦，還是前仆後繼成為她的裙下之臣。

　　「我──」沒有。不，他有，所以他改口輕道：「妳，嗯，能提供什麼意見嗎？」

　　「你決定約他了？」娜塔莎哼著小調，「我覺得Tackle Box不錯，那裡的海鮮很棒，氣氛算不上浪漫，但是夠輕鬆熱鬧，適合你們這種認識很久的老古董。」

　　史帝夫注意到娜塔莎用的是他，不是她。

　　「妳、妳，呃，怎麼知道──」他就像被中學老師抓到藏著小黃書的青春期少年那樣，期期艾艾，連句話也說不好。

　　史帝夫並不是在意自己愛慕巴奇被朋友發現，那不可恥。喜歡一個人是一件美好的事，哪怕對象是同性，也不是他羞於啟齒的理由。他在意的是，為什麼娜塔莎知道他喜歡的對象是誰。

　　「親愛的，你漂亮的藍眼睛追著他跑。」娜塔莎撩了撩頭髮，「任何男人用那種一秒鐘沒看著對方、彷彿世界就會毁滅的眼神。我很清楚那是什麼原因。」她抿唇一笑，「就像小狗狗追著尾巴跑一樣，可愛極了。」

　　「所以，大家都知道了？」史帝夫勉強擠出一個笑容。

　　娜塔莎瞥了他一眼，「知不知道，有什麼差別嗎？」

　　「我明白了。」史帝夫閉上嘴巴，認真將餐廳名字抄起來。

　　在巴奇來找他一起回家時，對她裝作完全沒提過約會二字心懷感激。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　就像娜塔莎說的一樣，Tackle Box的海鮮烤得恰到好處，啤酒雖然淡了點，但是比起在家裡兩人有一搭沒一搭看著電視喝起來就是特別好喝。雖然說兩人因為血清不會喝醉，那也是新陳代謝比普通人快四倍，過量的酒精還是足以讓巴奇雙頰紅潤。他笑著走在史帝夫身邊，夜晚涼爽的風像一隻溫柔的手，把他垂落的捲髮撫開露出飽滿的額頭。

　　兩人之中，本來就是巴奇健談許多，那個微醺的男人嘟嘟嚷嚷著回家路上應該繞去超市補給生活用品，史帝夫笑著從洗髮精香味到冰淇淋口味一一答允。

　　真要說起來，史帝夫的嘴巴並不笨拙，從小到大，鬥起嘴來史帝夫也能讓巴奇啞口無言。但是今夜對史帝夫來說意義不同。巴奇沒有弄清楚這是一個約會，他們太過親近，哪怕巴奇沒有七十年前的記憶，他與史帝夫之間就是有一種不言而喻的默契，這份默契令巴奇並未注意到史帝夫的眼神在昏黃燈光下渲染出來的溫柔與緊張。

　　雖然每道菜上桌史帝夫都搶著替巴奇佈菜，把魷魚最鮮美的部份優先切給他，把螃蟹的蟹黃全部挖到他的盤子裡，巴奇只是打趣說著：「兄弟，你如果對每位約會的對象都能這麼殷勤，很快我就能當你孩子的教父了；考慮到你看見漂亮女孩連話也說不好，我就勉為其難讓你充當練習對象。」他的笑容甜蜜，史帝夫忍不住回以一笑，搖搖頭沒有回答。

　　這頓飯吃得很開心，事實上，從巴奇回來那一刻起，史帝夫幾乎沒有不開心的時候。

　　從以前史帝夫就是個不討人喜歡的小個子，他沒有巴奇以外的朋友，連約會對象都是巴奇想方設法替他弄來。史帝夫不是沒有想過結婚，在他們生長的年代，如果沒有戰爭，遲早有一天，巴奇與史帝夫都會各自結婚。

　　那是必然的結果，史帝夫不覺得奇怪。

　　但那不會影響史帝夫與巴奇的友誼。

　　在史帝夫的預想中，巴奇還是會三不五時到他家來拜訪，或許帶著新婚妻子，或許帶著同樣有一頭棕色捲髮的小男孩，巴奇就算有了家庭，在史帝夫身邊永遠都有這位摯友的位子，史帝夫想像不出因為各自有了家庭就漸行漸遠的未來。

　　雖然當時他沒有辦法想像有哪個女孩會看上他，可是巴奇總是告訴他，會有那麼一個女孩，看見史帝夫瘦小多病的身體裡裝了多麼勇敢高貴的靈魂。

　　史帝夫信賴巴奇就像呼吸一樣自然，所以佩姬出現的那一刻，他意識到巴奇永遠是對的。

　　佩姬走進酒吧那一晚，巴奇真的很替他開心，從眼角微微彎起的線條到微微勾起弧度的漂亮嘴唇，都讓巴奇看起來閃閃發亮；那時候史帝夫不懂為什麼光是看見巴奇真心誠意為他感到高興的神色，就好像看見星光。

　　然後巴奇掉下去了。

　　星光在史帝夫眼中熄滅了。

　　那些曾經預想過的未來也隨著巴奇的離開而不再是史帝夫生命藍圖的一部份。

　　現在，史帝夫看著眼前一邊哼著不成調的歌曲，一邊跳著小步不知道在為什麼而樂不可支的棕髮男人，那份預想過，還進行大工程修改的藍圖又重新塞滿他的腦袋。

　　他想牽著巴奇的手，一直到最後。

　　所以他抓住那個蹦蹦跳跳，簡直沒一刻閒得住的男人，忍住往那對淺紅色嘴唇吻上去的衝動，一把將巴奇微微發燙的身體擁入懷中。

　　「我愛你，讓我們永遠在一起，好不好？」

　　史帝夫不是靈活的人，他不會說那些花巧好聽的話來逗人開心。

　　所以他說出口的話永遠是認真的，不帶任何保留。

　　懷裡的人，很慢很慢地推開史帝夫，在那一瞬間，史帝夫知道了答案。

　　「呃……」巴奇抓著臉，表情是一種形容不出來的僵硬，就好像他早就明白總有一天史帝夫會說出口，但是他沒想到會親耳聽見那樣面無表情，他甚至不為史帝夫的表白感到驚訝，「我、我們一直是好朋友……為什麼不能保持現況呢？」

　　史帝夫無法回答，他不知道要怎麼告訴巴奇，因為他已經越過那條線、因為他已經記得巴奇身上的溫度以及嘴唇有多麼柔軟。

　　在巴奇明確地拒絕他之後，他什麼也說不出口。

　　「回家吧。」他困難地扯出一個笑容，咬著牙一股勁往前走。

　　巴奇皺著臉，不安地聳肩跺腳，他嘆了好大一口氣，一步一步跟著史帝夫的影子走在回家路上。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　簡單的梳洗過後，史帝夫早早走進房間準備就寢。

　　巴奇也不像平時那樣對著電視胡亂轉台，拉著史帝夫一起盯著購物頻道──巴奇喜歡看那些節目，但不怎麼會買──對千奇百怪的懶人用品嘖嘖稱奇。巴奇也沒有對回程忘了去超市轉一圈這件事發表意見，似乎想避開尷尬的氣氛，他甚至沒有在史帝夫刷牙的時候故意在廁所門口怪腔怪調要羅傑斯小姐動作快一點。

　　夜晚很快就安靜下來，月亮靜悄悄地由史帝夫床側的那扇窗戶灑落一地皎潔光芒。

　　史帝夫蜷縮在被子裡頭一動不動，他睡不著。他的心臟在痛，連呼吸都讓他的肺部疼痛。已經遺忘很久、氣喘發作的感覺又重新找上他。他當然知道自己不會再發作，血清修補了他大部份的身體缺憾，但是那並不影響一個人失戀時，全身痛苦得連睜開眼睛都像有把看不見的鑿子往他腦袋裡鑽。

　　他並不需要很多睡眠，他也知道今晚他不可能睡著。

　　史帝夫沒有真正意義上的失戀過，很久很久以前，在他還沒從軍之前，他沒有真正明白愛上一個人是什麼感覺。多半是女孩看不上他，而他也沒有條件去追求別人。從軍之後有了佩姬，不能說他完全沒有想過如果戰爭結束，他與佩姬會走到什麼地步，但是戰場上並沒有空閒讓他深入思考，那份淡淡的欽慕也隨著時代腳步而消逝。

　　巴奇還沒有回來的時候，他和現代的女孩有過幾次交談，那種格格不入的感覺，一直讓他沒有辦法投入一段新的關係。

　　也有可能是他不想，真的不想──

　　史帝夫已經習慣承受失望了，不代表他不會難受。

　　他不想放棄，他說不上來，但是他不想放棄巴奇。

　　細微的腳步聲悄悄從門邊傳來，史帝夫強硬嚥下哽噎的灼燒感，他知道那是對方刻意為之的訊號，以對方超乎常人的能力，不必發出聲響就能抹開任何生物的脖子。

　　「……不，不是這個時候。」床沿下陷的重量讓史帝夫裹住被子用一種可笑的方式往另一側挪動，無論如何，他不會再繼續夜晚的關係。他可以拒絕，他有這個能力，他只是、只是太渴望巴奇，才縱容了自己的軟弱。

　　而一切都應該停止。

　　「我很抱歉──」柔軟的嘴唇輕輕貼在史帝夫的眼角，巴奇全身都在顫抖，低啞的嗓音像喉嚨含著血沫般令人聽了都疼痛。「我不能……我很抱歉。」

　　史帝夫知道巴奇知道，但是巴奇改變不了事實。

　　只要白天的巴奇想要站在警戒線的那一端，史帝夫就不能伸手把夜晚的巴奇拽過來──再也不能。

　　巴奇起身離開的時候，悄然無息。

　　史帝夫緊緊閉上雙眼，任由黑夜冰冷地撕扯他的心。

 

　　隔天早上，巴奇仍然是原來的那個巴奇，他還是會開史帝夫玩笑，他沒有刻意與史帝夫保持距離，出任務時依舊是史帝夫最好的支援。就好像那個悲慘的告白從來沒有發生，他們是最好的朋友，也永遠，只會是朋友。

　　史帝夫既感激巴奇又為此感到憤怒無措。

　　他沒有辦法把付出的感情收回不是巴奇的錯，但是史帝夫無路可走。

　　偶爾的偶爾，他暗自期待夜晚的那扇門會悄悄打開。

　　不用肉體的糾纏，不需要甜蜜又炙熱的親吻。

　　他只是想在夜晚的時間偷取一點溫暖，哪怕只是並肩坐在沙發，像兒時那樣緊緊依靠彼此。

　　但是那扇門再也沒有打開。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

　　本來，失戀就是一件小事，史帝夫九十五歲了，不至於為此心碎致死。

　　經過三週又五小時──扣掉執行任務時間──反覆思考，他意識到一件很重要的事。

　　愛一個人與對方愛不愛你並沒有直接關聯，那不妨礙你愛上一個人並保持對他的戀慕之心。

　　史帝夫知道這樣有點死心眼，不過他本來就是頑固又討人厭的傢伙，只要不造成對方困擾，他還是有機會成為巴奇第一個孩子的教父──不得不說，他默默感謝上帝尚未提供約會給巴奇，要知道他真的很受漂亮女孩青睞──或許還能替那個孩子取名叫格蘭特而不是花俏的安東尼。

　　他想和巴奇在一起，直到生命的盡頭也不分離那種在一起。

　　哪怕是一輩子的摯友關係──那很困難，但史帝夫會努力適應──也好過讓這份友誼因為尷尬而漸行漸遠。

　　愛一個人，到最後你只希望對方幸福快樂──就算讓對方快樂的泉源不是你，也值得把這份愛意深深埋在心底。

　　現在他待在一間被封死所有出入口與通風口的研究室，氧氣估計在五分鐘內耗盡，不遠處有七隻半殘的人工生物在掠奪僅存的空氣，牠們剩下半截身體仍在呼吸，呼出帶著機油臭氣與野獸腥羶的氣息；而十公尺外那扇門在警報響起三秒就被迅速放下的強化鋼板擋死了，那是通往放置足以炸掉半個紐約的核子炸彈的唯一通道，每一位隊員在接下任務的同時也學習了停止炸彈的方法。

　　以巴奇為首的戰友們為了替他爭取時間，在長長的地下通道中擋住又一個不知哪來的瘋狂科學家大量製造出近百隻──為什麼企圖征服七大洲五大洋的精神病患都這麼有錢，難道這些人平日掛著跨國企業總裁的面具、私底下以躲在地底挖洞給世界製造麻煩為樂嗎──面目猙獰還噴著口水的人工生物，讓他在最後十五分鐘穿過兩間研究室去停止炸彈。

　　史帝夫在第二間研究室遇上了埋伏，很合理，在緊要關頭沒有這些預備方案才奇怪。

　　哪怕是精神病患，終究是不同領域的天才不是只會哈哈大笑的笨蛋。

　　只要通過這間研究室，他就能在二十秒內讓炸彈停止功能。

　　但是他動彈不得，第五隻怪物垂死前抓破他的腹部，多虧強化衣緊密地包住身體，才讓他沒有在徒手折斷第六隻怪物脊椎、用盾沿把第七隻怪物攔腰斬斷時──還灑了他滿身半透明油脂──流了一地的腸子。

　　但是大量失血加上左腿一道翻起大片血肉的爪痕讓他在收拾完所有怪物後連打直雙腿都有一定程度上的困難。

　　計時器滴滴作響，提醒他時間緊迫。

　　還有八分鐘。

　　史帝夫拖著腳步大口大口呼吸，他可以辦到，巴奇與娜塔莎等人墊後可不是為了讓他在還有希望時垂頭喪氣。

　　如果──史帝夫恨死這個字眼──如果不是第一隻被敲掉半顆腦袋就倒在地板裝死的怪物突然跳起來攻擊他，不單把史帝夫撞向牆面，趾高氣昂地撞碎一處工作檯上的紅色圓鈕，下一秒研究室就發出警報聲；怪物撲向史帝夫的感覺更像阻礙而非攻擊，史帝夫只來得及再次完全敲碎牠的腦袋，然後史帝夫進來的那扇門以及存放炸彈的房間入口眨眼間被目測有三吋厚的強化鐵板封死。

　　隱隱約約，史帝夫聽見了巴奇呼喚他的聲音。

　　但是他無法確定，通風口接著密合起來，越發悶熱的感覺令人喘不過氣。

　　依史帝夫這輩子曾經瀕死的經歷來說，這一回的危機勉強名列第五。

　　一九三九年的冬天，布魯克林下了大雪，幾乎讓他高燒致死的感冒佔了第一名。

　　一九四三年的夏天，厄斯金博士在他體內注入血清時的灼燒感，痛得他上氣不接下氣險些休克排行第二名。

　　一九四五年的極北大地，凍徹骨血的寒冷海水漸漸將他意識吞沒，陷入黑暗的那一刻他意識到這就是死亡位居第三名。

　　二零一四年的春天，天空母艦上連中三發子彈不提，被金屬手臂打得鼻青臉腫、全身是傷墜落水中仍找不回巴奇的孤獨感，就像一把利刃穿透胸膛撕裂他的心當仁不讓擠上第四名。

　　現在巴奇還在外頭奮戰，為了無辜的市民、為了出生入死的戰友沒有放棄……他怎麼可能沒有力量重新站起來，繼續堅持下去。

　　到了生死存亡的時刻，想要永遠陪在巴奇身邊的想法強而力有地支撐起他。

　　所以他必須去做。

　　史帝夫用疼痛的背部蹭著牆壁勉強站起，幾乎是連滾帶爬，完全不顧體面地咬牙撐著往那唯一的通道入口爬行，他知道門邊一定有暗鎖可以開啟入口。失血過多與空氣稀薄開始模糊他的視線，手指顫抖摸索著牆壁不同之處。

　　當他開始覺得全身發冷的時候，一道又一道劇烈的撞擊聲從後方傳來。

　　大腦缺氧令他有了幻聽，這不是好現象。

　　到了最後，史帝夫什麼也聽不見，彷彿世界在他身邊凍結，什麼也看不到、什麼也聽不見。

　　完全失去意識那一刻，一股柔軟的觸感貼在他的耳緣，緩緩地，擦過他的額頭，輕柔地，落在他的眼睫。

　　史帝夫有一股預感，他一定得睜開眼睛，雖然眼皮重得連撐開都費盡所有力氣。

　　他看見一個非常非常寂寞的笑容──在巴奇那張帶著幾許傷創與血污的臉上，帶著擦傷的嫣紅雙唇開開閤閤似乎說了什麼。

　　然後他就閉上眼睛，陷入黑暗之中。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　巴奇坐在沙發上，懶洋洋地朝他露出笑容。

　　他們剛結束一個任務，兩人全身灰撲撲地不想動彈。

　　「我想喝水。」巴奇用肩膀擠了擠同樣口乾舌燥的史帝夫，史帝夫沒好氣地瞥了他一眼。

　　「真是巧合，我也想。」史帝夫看著巴奇眼角彎彎地往上翹，突然想起巴奇下一句會說什麼。

　　「挪一挪你的懶屁股，羅傑斯。」對了，就是這一句。

　　史帝夫沒有多說什麼，直接往巴奇腿上一倒──他記得這一幕，就在不久前，距離他悲慘的告白失敗一週後。他把腦袋壓在巴奇平坦的腹部，就像他們還是十二、三歲那樣，巴奇偶爾會在悶熱的夏季午後，把汗濕的棕髮壓在史帝夫腿上昏昏欲睡。史帝夫會一邊看書一邊用手指撥開巴奇貼在額前的散髮。

　　巴奇的手指穿過史帝夫凌亂的頭髮，隨意撫摸兩下才側著身體滑出沙發。

　　「好吧好吧，你贏了，你總是贏的那個。」

　　看著巴奇走向冰箱的背影，史帝夫記得所有的一切，包括接下來發生的事。

　　或許他正在作夢，除了巴奇明亮的像在發光的身影，房間的其它部份模糊不清。

　　倒不是說那些部份看不清楚，桌椅都在原處，落地窗角落那盆觀景植物一樣綠意盎然，但是史帝夫眼中只有巴奇；記憶讓他記住了他最在乎、最重視的景象，其它部份在當時就顯得不那麼重要了。

　　史帝夫記得自己趴在沙發椅背上，看著那個慢悠悠打開冰箱的頎長身影，用一種不重不輕，足以讓屋內兩人聽得一清二楚的聲音說著：「謝謝你。」

　　對著冰箱翻找瓶裝水的男人發出笑聲，「一瓶水而已。」

　　「不，不僅是這件事……」史帝夫牙根有點發酸，他咬了咬牙，嚥一口唾沫將那種不適感吞下，「我、我很感激，一切都沒有改變……」

　　巴奇手上動作一頓，沒有多說什麼，不過史帝夫知道他懂。

　　「我不是一時腦熱或者你離我最近那種依賴感，我不是這種人，我──」可惜史帝夫沒有機會說完。

　　「我知道。」巴奇說了，他知道。

　　史帝夫記得自己難受得想吐，卻在巴奇花了五分鐘才拿出二瓶水轉過身的時候，命令自己露出微笑。他看不清楚巴奇當時的表情，只記得那種心跳越來越重，一下一下撞得他胸口疼痛的感覺。

　　可是這次他失去對痛楚的記憶，他看見巴奇咬著嘴唇，眼神深處一片茫然。他看著史帝夫的樣子就好像史帝夫是他不該希冀之人，彷彿連多看一眼，都是在偷取自己不值得擁有的東西。

　　那不是巴奇平常的樣子，史帝夫看見了，但是他心裡沉甸甸地在難受，沒有意識到代表了什麼意義。

　　那個表情眨眼間就消失了，巴奇面帶微笑拋出手中的瓶裝水，史帝夫伸手接住，一切又恢復如常。

　　畫面一轉，史帝夫發現自己在一條巷子尾端，正努力從垃圾堆裡爬起來；他手腳無力在空氣中亂抓，指尖觸碰到一個堅硬物體也沒多想就一把抓了起來擋在胸前。

　　一個黑呼呼的影子站在他面前，還來不及作出反應，巴奇從那道影子後頭拍一下，張牙舞爪的身影撲向巴奇，史帝夫想要上前幫忙，不過巴奇輕巧地閃開，反手就是一拳揮去，對方像夾著尾巴逃跑的喪狗犬，一轉眼就不見蹤影。

　　「我快要打倒他了。」

　　「是啊，我知道你可以。」

　　穿著筆挺軍裝、帽子斜戴一側的巴奇微微挑起嘴角，史帝夫從來沒有在別人臉上看過那麼美好的笑容，從來沒有。

　　巴奇向史帝夫伸出手，史帝夫想也不想，帶著全然的信任與喜愛握住那隻溫暖的手。

　　巴奇拉著史帝夫往前跑，那個棕髮的男孩扭頭看著史帝夫，「走！就在前面，我帶你去看樹上有一窩小鳥，我們得趕在那些壞孩子之前，替牠們找個更安全的地方。」

　　男孩細長柔軟的四肢正在慢慢長開，他笑起來有些孩子氣的靦腆，可是迷人又甜蜜，史帝夫知道所有人都想要親近他，不過他總是拉著史帝夫細瘦蒼白的手，在那些孩子邀請他去踢球戲水的時候，優先選擇史帝夫也能參與的遊戲；更多時候他會一個人跑到史帝夫家，敲響史帝夫家的門，聳著肩膀沒有半點勉強地說：「今天我想待在屋子裡頭，把你家的沙發墊拖下來，那一定會很有趣。」

　　史帝夫不明白他為什麼覺得有趣，不過只要是他想要的，史帝夫都願意給他。

　　接著他睜開眼睛，看見一大片白茫茫的天花板，腦袋裡全部兩人之間漫長的過去與現在。

　　當史帝夫一幕幕梳理那些經歷過──不僅止夢中──卻被他忽略掉的細節，才發現自己真是蠢。

　　那麼多線索就在眼前，他居然盲目到視而不見。

　　「醒了？」轉過頭，娜塔莎嚼著泡泡糖，手中的雜誌翻過一頁。她並不認真在看那本寫了家庭醫學的薄本，哪怕她穿著一襲隨處可見的牛仔褲與條紋帽衫坐在醫院的訪客椅上仍舊風姿綽約。

　　史帝夫不怎麼容易感覺到冷，他的體溫向來偏高，但那不影響他覺得醫院的病人服很薄很沒安全感這件事。

　　「炸彈？」一開口史帝夫就覺得嘴角發疼。

　　「危機解除了，」娜塔莎吹破一個泡泡，「在你昏迷之前，巴恩斯用左手打破兩道鋼板讓我竄進小房間，二分鐘可以解決很多很多事。不過他的左手也上了史塔克的工作檯，得維修二星期。史塔克歡天喜地的提供一隻仿真義肢，沒有原來的靈巧，但也比一般的義肢實用美觀，看上去就像真的一樣。」

　　「那就好……」史帝夫想一會兒，「大家還好吧？」

　　「雖然我知道你最想問的是誰，不過，所有人都挺好的，除了獵鷹裝被扯掉一邊翅膀，是的，又一次。史塔克企業萬歲，讓我們向資本主義與貨真價實的天才致意。大部份都是皮外傷，很快就會好起來。」她合上雜誌，若有所思地望著史帝夫。

　　史帝夫萬般無奈地對上那對漂亮的綠眼睛沒有移開視線。

　　「我想你得和他談談，我覺得他不太對勁。」她歪著頭，胡亂比出一個手勢，「不是那種──你懂，我不覺得他失去控制或自我認知不良，但，就是不一樣。」

　　史帝夫明白她的意思。

　　「我什麼時候能見巴奇？」

　　「你躺了二天才醒來，巴恩斯總得吃個午餐放鬆一下。」娜塔莎露出一個狡猾笑容，「就算你得一週後才能下床，但他可不需要躺在床上像睡美人一樣等人吻醒。他有兩條腿，而且強壯得不得了。你要做的就是等他自投羅網。」

　　史帝夫忍不住為她的形容方式失笑，兩人有一搭沒一搭隨口聊天。他並不感覺睏盹疲倦，但是在她離開、巴奇回來前，他又一次睡著了。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

　　一週後，史帝夫不單能下地，還能辦理手續出院回家。

　　表面上的傷口都已經癒合，而且很幸運地，沒有傷到內臟和骨頭；感謝厄斯金博士，感謝四倍血清。

　　在醫院裡巴奇比其他朋友花了更長的時間陪他，史帝夫不是在比較山姆他們來探訪他的時間長短，只是單純地，在每位朋友過來的時候一定會見到巴奇而已。巴奇一直在照顧他，就像很久很久以前史帝夫還是瘦小子，為了一個小感冒或氣喘不得不臥病在床，一有空閒巴奇就會待床前，言不及意卻令人感到快活地談天逗他開心。

　　這段時間，史帝夫看見巴奇毫無改變的笑容就覺得難受，連巴奇輕快慵懶的語調都令史帝夫覺得痛苦。

　　史帝夫還沒有把意識到的事和巴奇談過，不是他不想，但他真心不認為醫院是一個適合的地方。而且他還沒有痊癒，一個沒弄好讓巴奇走掉他沒辦法及時解決。

　　幸虧他只要事關巴奇就有十足的耐心，他忍住想要脫口而出的欲望，數著日子準備回家再說。

　　出院的時候，大家──包括東尼這個大忙人──都來送他，其實每個人或多或少都有傷，幾乎完全恢復的只有他與巴奇，不過住院的只有他，所以他還是在大家的目送與祝福下騎上摩托車和巴奇回家。

　　臨走的時候，娜塔莎對史帝夫笑了笑。

　　史帝夫知道她的意思，她不是在催促他，就只是想讓史帝夫知道她在關心這件事；就像那次慘兮兮的約會過後，娜塔莎不可能沒有注意到他與巴奇的互動幾乎沒有任何變化，但是她什麼也不提，史帝夫非常感激她。

　　回家之後，巴奇倒一杯水塞到史帝夫手裡讓他在沙發上待著，巴奇則是把史帝夫住院時的換洗衣物拿到地下室的洗衣間一次處理。

　　看著巴奇忙進忙出的樣子，史帝夫忍不住回想起他剛回來那段時間。

　　巴奇整夜睡不著，血清影響讓巴奇也不需要太多睡眠，但他時不時地作惡夢；偶爾會張著大大的眼睛望著史帝夫，他認識史帝夫，只是他說不出為什麼；巴奇常常什麼也不做，窩在沙發上一坐就是一整天，他並沒有失去行為能力，可是若史帝夫沒有陪著他，他連吃飯都會猶豫再三。

　　史帝夫花了很長時間待在他身邊，史帝夫從不引以為苦。

　　後來巴奇慢慢地會主動對史帝夫說話，會對史帝夫提出需求，也在生活上分擔了一部份的家事。他漸漸得變得像史帝夫記憶中那個棕髮男人，他會在開心時露出柔軟的微笑，會在說話時打趣地和史帝夫拌嘴。史帝夫知道那些傷害太深，人的心不是機器，不是按下重新開始就能把傷痕通通抹去，巴奇不需要和從前一模一樣，只要巴奇快樂、只要他是巴奇，史帝夫就心滿意足了。

　　能走到今天，完全是靠巴奇堅定強韌的意志力支撐過去，史帝夫從不懷疑這點。

　　但如果巴奇只是勉強自己配合史帝夫，史帝夫不能容忍自己任由事情發展下去。

　　「嘿，坐到我身邊好嗎？」史帝夫放下杯子，喊住不知道又要去做哪件工作的男人。

　　對方疑惑地眨動灰藍色的大眼睛，雙手抱胸，壞笑著說：「史蒂薇，你以前沒那麼像女孩，該不會被那些鬼東西嚇得屁滾尿流了吧？」

　　史帝夫沒理會他的玩笑，「就只是坐在這裡好嗎？」拍了拍左側的位置，他希望談論接下來的事的時候能夠握住巴奇的手。

　　「哇噢，你真的有點嚇到我了。」巴奇在史帝夫緊緊握住他的手時，挑了挑眉，但是他反手握住史帝夫的手，表達他隨時都願意支持史帝夫的意思。「你想說說怎麼一回事嗎？從你醒來那時，我就知道你那頑固小腦袋不對勁。」

　　巴奇當然注意到史帝夫在醫院那種欲言又止，總是皺起眉頭看著他的神情。史帝夫不奇怪他會發現，從以前到現在，無論巴奇在什麼情況下──哪怕他剛離開九頭蛇的研究檯，仍舊優先關心血清對史帝夫造成的不適──總是那麼體貼關心他的感受。

　　「我想，我們應該談談。」

　　「可以啊，你想談什麼。」

　　巴奇笑了笑，有著正常膚色的左手流暢地拿起桌上史帝夫放下的半杯水，放在唇邊輕輕抿一口。這樣的巴奇看起來更像七十年前那個體貼溫柔，看起來有點輕浮卻是一個優雅大度的男人。

　　史帝夫深深吸一口氣，「我想知道你為什麼要裝作還有另一個你，當我們都知道那個只在深夜出現過三次的你……才是真正的你的時候。或許你覺得這麼做為我著想，但是我不希望你勉強自己，任何事都不行。」

　　「我沒有為任何事勉強自己。」巴奇皺著眉，「你那是什麼表情，你以為這種不著調的胡言亂語我會當真嗎？」

　　「你總是這麼說，連說謊的時候也不例外，」史帝夫一邊聽巴奇聳著肩膀一臉無奈地嘟嚷著他沒說謊、一邊摸著臉不知道自己露出什麼表情。「我可以一直跟你耗下去。」

　　輕輕咬住嘴唇，巴奇瞪著史帝夫好一會兒，終究他放棄似地嘆口氣，「好吧好吧，你這倔強的傢伙，雖然我不知道你什麼時候開始變成愛幻想的小女孩，不過你不能突然對著我說：嘿！兄弟，我知道你在搞什麼鬼。卻什麼線索也不提供。我總得知道你幻想出來的另一個我是怎麼一回事。」

　　「那不是幻想，」史帝夫不喜歡這種說法，好像巴奇在否定自己一樣令他難以忍受。「我承認，我曾經以為那是因為我、我太渴望你……」不自禁紅透臉，卻不得不厚著臉皮說下去，「但是，我不是死人，也不是笨蛋，我知道什麼是真實。雖然直到躺在醫院的病床上才想清楚，那不代表我不在乎。」

　　巴奇瞇了瞇眼，那是他每次想敲開史帝夫腦袋看看裡面到底是怎麼樣的一個瘋狂世界時，恨不得撲上去揍史帝夫兩拳的表情。不過巴奇不會傷害他，他們會吵架，會動手動腳，但是巴奇永遠不會真正傷害史帝夫。

　　「真是讓人感動，但是我不認為我明白你想要表達什麼事。」

　　「巴奇，或許我很遲頓，一旦事情與你有關，我總是那麼遲頓又莽撞。」史帝夫握緊拳頭，為自己彷彿在逼問巴奇的態度感到愧疚，「可是我注意到了，你說話的方式、你不經意流露的神情，還有任務結束時，你的吻觸碰我的感覺──不得不說，當我意識到你把自己隱藏的那麼深、那麼久的時候，這個事實這真的很傷人。」

　　「史帝夫，你想聽實話嗎？」巴奇扁扁嘴，一臉委屈的模樣還挺有殺傷力。「老實告訴你，我什麼都不明白。」

　　「我也沒有奢望過你會承認，但是我必須讓你知道，從心理評估之後，不，或許從你決定扮演成所有人想像中的巴奇‧巴恩斯開始，無論你為什麼會有這種想法，但這一切都不是我想要的。」

　　「嘿，那是因為我本來就是這樣的人。」巴奇皺著臉，「我不明白，難道我恢復成以前的樣子、像個正常人一樣不好嗎？」

　　「如果那是你真正想要的、如果你真的感到快樂──我願意支持你任何事，但這不是真正的你。心理評估對你來說根本不是問題，你只要適當地表現出一部份的你，你甚至不必用微笑討好那些人。」他握住對方發冷的手指，深深吸一口氣才接著說下去，「真正的你，不喜歡微笑，不喜歡多說話；真正的你，會吻我，會緊緊抱住我；真正的你，不會告訴我，你愛我就像我愛你那麼多，但是我知道你愛我──從一開始，你就沒有恢復成以前的樣子，你僅是把每個人想像中或透過資料得知的巴奇‧巴恩斯一點一點地表演出來。」

　　「史帝夫，你根本不知道自己在說什麼。」巴奇乾笑兩聲，好像史帝夫的話引人發噱，但是任何人都能看得出那份笑意沒有到達他眼底。

　　「那並不困難，只有我認識你，只有我看過以前的巴奇笑起來有星光在他眼底、只有我知道以前的巴奇一舉一動都能散發出無與倫比的魅力，就算是最細微的舉動，只有我明白。瞞過其他人實在太過容易了，只要我認為你恢復了，哪怕僅是裝模作樣，其他人都會接受你表演出來的巴奇‧巴恩斯。因為他們不認識你。」史帝夫的心再一次抽痛起來，在他意識到這個事實的時候，他的心痛得無法言喻。

　　巴奇勉強自己都是因為他，他甚至不記得自己曾經在巴奇面前表現出希望巴奇恢復成七十年前的巴奇‧巴恩斯的想法。「你總是這麼聰明，你知道在經過這麼多痛苦、在經過這麼漫長的分離，我唯一的希望就是你回到我身邊，何況人不可能永遠不變，那些微小差異當然不是問題。」

　　「我為什麼要扮成巴奇‧巴恩斯，」巴奇面無表情望著他，彷彿史帝夫正在無理取鬧，他不得不配合聽史帝夫講著瘋言瘋語；只要把這個表情當成面具掛在臉上，他就可以抵擋來自任何人的評判與傷害、只要史帝夫的妄想結束，一切又能恢復如常。「我就是巴奇‧巴恩斯，這不是在我們重新相遇後，你一直試圖拿鑿子刻進我空蕩蕩的腦袋裡的事實嗎？」

　　「你以為那是我想要的，」史帝夫痛恨自己一直以來的漫不經心，他痛恨讓巴奇產生這個念頭的自己。「你認為七十年前的巴奇‧巴恩斯才是我想找回的那個人。」

　　巴奇沉默地看著史帝夫，他的眼神冷靜到令人難以分辦情緒，灰藍色眼睛動也不動地望著史帝夫，直到空氣中的熱度完全冷卻，他才慢條斯理，聲音不帶任何起伏輕道：「……難道不是嗎？你喜歡的巴奇不是我，你喜歡的、你愛著的是從小和你一起長大的巴奇，從來，就不是我。」那個拉著瘦小子蒼白的手穿過布魯克林每條巷道，不分四季總是陪在他身邊，永遠帶著微笑又開朗的男人。

　　「巴奇，我從來、從來沒有這樣想過！」

　　「有什麼差別呢？」巴奇垂下眼睛注視史帝夫與他十指交握的位置，史帝夫抓得很緊，讓兩個人都有點疼痛卻不至於難以忍受，「……如果我不是巴奇‧巴恩斯，你一樣會幫助我，但不會說你愛我。因為我不是你認識的那個男人，也永遠不會是他。」

　　史帝夫簡直要被巴奇鑽牛角尖的想法氣笑了，他完全不能認同巴奇的說法，但是此刻說再多辯駁都顯得蒼白。他向來是做比說來得多的人，他堅信只要全心全力去做，事情總能迎刃而解。但語言確實是帶有魔力的存在，它看不見摸不著，卻能在三言兩語間將一個人拉近或推得更遠。

　　因為巴奇就是巴奇，這個事實無法更改，史帝夫就得因此接受指責實在無辜至極。

　　看著兩人交握的手，史帝夫張開嘴卻說不出話，他不知道下一步該往哪兒走；巴奇就在他身邊，但是他看不見巴奇的心，也不知道要怎麼把巴奇找回來。

　　「你知道嗎，起初我還蠻討厭你。」巴奇突然抬起頭，睜著亮晶晶的眼睛，像個孩子一樣眨巴眨巴地看著他。

　　「喔，我一點也不意外。」史帝夫此刻心情正呈現一種既懊悔又氣惱的複雜狀態，他都為自己還能苦中作樂帶笑容回應巴奇感到偉大了。

　　巴奇先是用一種看著奇怪生物的眼神瞪他一眼，隔一會兒才慢吞吞說著：「你煩得要命，還很黏人，根本沒一刻消停下來。成天繞著我喊巴奇巴奇，每天睜開眼睛就要被你騷擾。有一陣子我除了扭斷你的脖子，其它什麼也不想。」他扯出一個有點猙獰的笑容，史帝夫絕望地想著，就算是這樣，巴奇仍舊可愛得讓人想靠近，「直到有一晚，像往常一樣你讓我先去用浴室，我開了水發現電熱水器故障，灑出來的全是冰水，而外頭正下著雪。」

　　那天晚上的事情他記得，等巴奇離開浴室之後換他進浴室，然後他幾秒內又衝了出來。細節他已經不太有印象，只記得對方被毛毯裹得柔軟膨鬆像支加大版棉花糖，埋在毛毯裡只露出悶熱漲紅的臉跟那雙淡默的眼睛，巴奇很難受卻還是乖巧的像個最聽話的士兵，任他翻來覆去抓著那雙冰冷的手呵氣，陪著他兩個大男人縮在小小的沙發上取暖，那是他跟巴奇當時極為難得少有的溫柔時光。

　　「你知道，冷或熱對我來說根本沒有差別，」巴奇朝著他晃了晃仿生手臂，「但當時看著你那個反應，我意識到，你是真的很愛他。」

　　史帝夫用力地閉上眼睛。

　　巴奇平淡陳述這件事的口吻像在唸課文而不是在對誰剖白心跡，僅僅如此卻也讓史帝夫心臟叫囂著疼痛，開闔間滿漲出來的，也不只是簡單的感情二字。回想起來，也是從那天之後，巴奇才漸漸主動親近史帝夫。

　　「你對我太沒有防備，從來沒有人……像你這樣關心照顧過我，我想，如果能讓你快樂，我不介意扮演你回憶中的那個人。就像你說的，那並不困難。」巴奇上揚的嘴角帶著一點諷刺，「你和其他人看著一個仿造出來的影子卻那麼快樂，你沒有發現，沒有人發現我不是他。事到如今，你為什麼要在意。」他揮動著左手隨意比劃一下，史帝夫注意到相較原本的金屬手臂，這隻仿生手臂真的沒那麼靈巧。「我不明白，這對你來說，真的這麼重要嗎？」

　　「對我而言，沒有什麼比這件事重要。」史帝夫貼住巴奇溫暖的肩膀，他能感覺到對方一瞬間繃緊肌肉沒一會兒又緩緩放鬆，「真實的你，才是我想要的。」

　　「就算那個人不喜歡說話，沒有幽默感，討厭與別人往來也無所謂嗎？」巴奇神色平靜，但史帝夫察覺到那份流於表面之下、微乎其微的試探，「你應該知道，只要我不承認這些事，一切都只會停留在你的猜測。」

　　「你會嗎？」史帝夫小心翼翼看著巴奇，「我要你，就只是你。」

　　史帝夫沒有發現自己在不自覺中摒住呼吸，他深深望進那對灰藍色的眼睛，祈禱能在其中發現光芒。

　　直到對方清冷的聲音打破空間，史帝夫才鬆開漲滿胸口的不安。

　　「我可以，你知道我可以──」巴奇瞥了史帝夫一眼，幾經猶豫般動了動手臂，他輕輕抓握史帝夫溫暖的手，張開手掌讓有點粗糙的手指穿過他的指隙，灰藍色視線停留在那對藍得像湖面反映出的天空色中，棕髮男人緩緩縮短兩人之間的距離，直到他的吻輕輕按在另一個人淡紅色的嘴唇上，「下雪的那一晚，有個吵死人的傢伙一整夜繞著我幹盡傻事；可看著那人傻氣的樣子，我想著，我願意把我能給的全部給他。」他落下的吻沿著對方發燙的臉頰蔓延至深紅色的耳緣，聲若蚊鳴卻直擊心口，「所以，我不會否認。你抓到我了，羅傑斯。」

　　這次他沒有等史帝夫反應過來，一把拽住對方開始發紅的脖子，惡狠狠地啃住那張半開閤的嘴唇。

　　昏昏沉沉地勾住回應那條恣意侵略他口中的柔軟肉塊時，史帝夫清楚地意識到，他才是被對方抓住的那一個。

　　無論七十年前或七十年後，一直都是。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　那是一個一如往常的早晨。

　　就算身為美國隊長，每天的開始也是從刷牙洗臉做起。

　　唯一不同地方是一週以來，他的身邊多了一個暖呼呼又懶洋洋的人擠在盥洗室鏡子的狹小空間前。

　　史帝夫擠出牙膏，穩妥地承接住一顆深棕色腦袋撞上右邊肩膀的重量，彷彿什麼都沒發生一樣，無比自在地開始刷牙。對方漸漸變長的捲髮在他皮膚上蹭來蹭去，半睡半醒地伸手在牙刷架上胡亂摸索，史帝夫看不過去──其實他根本就想一直這麼做下去──替對方抽出牙刷擠上牙膏、甚至直接遞到對方帶著口水痕跡的唇邊等到對方張嘴咬住才放開手。

　　規律的洗漱聲不時響起，平緩但日漸增長的親暱氣氛在兩人之間瀰漫。

　　史帝夫願意向所有人承認，從最初他還不是美國隊長卻一心想要上戰場，就是為了確保每個人都能享有這種平實無華的幸福。

　　「嘿，巴奇，有件事我真的搞不懂。」史帝夫狀似不經意地在那人吐掉最後一口漱口水時，提出一直以來潛伏在他心底的疑惑。

　　棕髮男人扯著毛巾粗暴地擦拭臉頰上的水滴，透過鏡子對上史帝夫簡直像大狗狗一樣無辜的眼神，他挑了挑眉，示意金髮男人有話快說。

　　「就是……當初，嗯，這有點難以啟齒。」史帝夫摸著脖子後面那塊發燙的皮膚，支支吾吾說著：「你為什麼，那個，在白天的時候……」

　　一臉不耐煩的男人聽不下去，隨手把毛巾甩上肩膀，下巴微昂，冷酷地下達最後通碟。

　　「你只有三秒，三、二──」

　　「等等！」史帝夫急忙抹一把臉，下定決心一鼓作氣，「先前為什麼要讓我以為你不記得晚上的事？我不明白。」而顯然，這也不是能拿去向山姆或娜塔莎請教的事。史帝夫心裡堵著這份疑惑，直到現在才找到機會尋求答案。

　　巴奇不發一語──史帝夫現在知道他真的很不愛說話了──深深望向鏡中那個忐忑不安的金髮男人，「我討厭麻煩，但是我想吻你。」史帝夫紅了紅臉，可不止親吻，遠遠不止。「裝作不知情，可以不必解釋我為什麼不一樣，那很方便。」

　　「為什麼，在那個、那個時候……」巴奇對他的吞吞吐吐翻白眼，史帝夫差點被自己嗆到，「咳，你為什麼會不一樣？」

　　「我是士兵，不是死人。」誰說巴奇沒有幽默感，他非常懂得在適當的時候諷刺別人。「我……」難得一見地，巴奇遲疑一會兒，咬了咬唇才抬起頭，「我沒有辦法扮演他，如果我要吻你，我就不能。」

　　史帝夫知道巴奇有感情，雖然他現在表達得很少。但比起巴奇勉強自己扮演那個開朗樂觀的男人，史帝夫更喜歡巴奇現在這種簡潔卻自然的說話方式。

　　正因為這樣，巴奇說的每一句話更顯得坦誠不虛。

　　「你喜歡我，所以你得自己來吻我。」史帝夫有些飄飄然，映在鏡面的笑容不受控制咧得大大的。

　　「我沒有這麼說。」巴奇無視那個近乎愚蠢的笑容，一邊扯下肩上的毛巾甩到史帝夫臉上一邊往外走。

　　「你就是這個意思。」史帝夫用肩膀推擠巴奇，試圖把那個面無表情的男人堵在盥洗室。

　　「你就繼續自大吧，蠢蛋。」棕髮男人從善如流地側身──可能還用上了一記肘擊──閃避那個偶爾十足孩子氣的美國代表人物。

　　「渾球，這是我要說的話。」史帝夫笑著在廚房追上他。

　　那個人扭頭看了他一眼，史帝夫確信自己看見一個微乎其微、但是真真切切在巴奇嘴角勾勒出的一抹微笑。

 

 

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　fin


End file.
